One of the several presently available noninvasive techniques for examining humans, as well as other animate and inanimate objects, includes the use of ultrasound to produce ultrasonic images of portions of the human bodily tissues which would otherwise be inaccessible except by surgical techniques. Ultrasound devices generally require the use of probes which can be applied either externally or internally with respect to the body in order to produce the appropriate image. Quite naturally, with probes that must be applied internally, it is important that the probe be made as small as possible so that the probes can be accommodated in the cavity, whether the cavity is that possessed by an infant or a fully grown adult.
An ultrasonic scanning probe is able to sample data so that an image can be made of a cross-sectional slice or plane through the body. Prior devices have been designed as elongated probes which have the capability of either taking an image representing a slice along the length of the probe or transverse to the length of the probe. The image is accomplished by causing an ultrasonic transducer to scan back and forth in the plane of the image. Prior devices have also been able to take an image by use of a fixed ultrasonic transducer which is located at the tip of the probe. Additionally, biplanar devices include both a scanning ultrasonic transducer for taking an image which is transverse to the probe and also a fixed ultrasonic transducer for taking an image along an axial or longitudinal plane.
The disadvantage of the first several probes which only allow for presenting an image in one plane, is that often times there is a requirement to present an image in another plane whether that plane be perpendicular to the first plane or at an oblique angle to the first plane. Thus, in order to accomplish this task, multiple probes are required. In the case of the biplanar probe, only two perpendicular views are presented, and no oblique views are possible. Further, it is to be understood that the two ultrasonic transducers in the biplanar probe are not positioned in the same location on the probe. Thus, in order to take images in two directions at the same position in the human body, the probe must be moved so that one and then the second sensor is properly positioned.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ultrasonic probe which is compact and which can allow for multiple imaging at any desired location.